battle_of_the_mutiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tounge Twister Trouble (Crossover Version)
Plot The episode begins with the The Multiverse Gang enjoying a day on the ice, ice skating. Kirby, meanwhile, seems to have some trouble with his footing. As Kirby gets a good balance, an Waddle Dees skates by. Fascinated, Kirby proceeds to eat the Waddle Dee. As Kirby launches his tongue, his tongue misses the Waddle Dee and instead hits the ice. Kirby attempts to pull his tongue off the ice, but as he does so, he tears off the skin on the bottom of his tongue. Because of this, Kirby is trapped. Waddle Dees now use this as an opportunity to get back at Kirby. First, they throw a toy mouse on Kirby's tongue, and one of Waddle Dees releases a snail named Gary. Gary quickly jumps Kirby's tongue, and he finds it so comfortable, she begins biting on Kirby' tongue, making Kirby shout in pain. Behind Kirby, one of the Waddle Dees ties a rope to Kirby's rear, and another Waddle Dee is signaled to the next task. The other Waddle Dee is seen holding a bottle of wine, and it swings it at an anvil, which is also tied by some rope. The anvil begins to sink into a hole in the ice. As the anvil sinks down, Kirby is about to get pulled in as well. Luckily for him, his tongue is the only thing from making him fall in completely. Unfortunately, Gary, still resting on Kirby's tongue, uses his teeth to slice off Kirby's tongue with one bite. With his tongue severed, Kirby starts sliding into the hole, up until Kirby sinks completely. Seconds after falling into the ice cold water, Kirby re-submerges, now encased in a block of ice. The final scene shows Gary falling asleep on Kirby's now severed tongue. Moral "Mind your manners!" Deaths *Kirby is pulled into the water by an anvil and gets encased in ice, causing him to freeze to death or be put into suspended animation. (Debatable, because Sponge-Gar is able to survive in an ice block similar to the one Kirby is in) Injuries *Kirby gets his tongue stuck to ice. The skin on the bottom on Sniffles' tongue tears off as he tries to get up. *Kirby's tongue is sliced by Gary' teeth. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 3''' ('''2 including Debatable deaths) *Amount of dead main characters: 0''' ('''1 including Debatable deaths) *Total rate: 100% (66.67% including Debatable deaths) Destruction *The bottle of wine breaks when The Waddle Dee swings it at an anvil. Goofs #Gary's cage has opened on it's own (unless the cage was meant be opened by a remote control, which was in hands of any Waddle Dee off-screen at that moment). #The width and size of Kirby's tongue increases two times. The first time is when Gary starts prickling his teeth on his tongue. The second time is at the ending when Gary is sleeping on Kirby's tongue. #Right before Gary cuts off Kirby' tongue, he stops sliding, meaning that it has reached its limit despite it having been shown to be much longer in Crazy Ant-ics and Tongue in Cheek. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Kirby